Love at a Price
by Sasukekira
Summary: Naruto falls in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke doesn't love him back. So Naruto pays for Sasukes love.
1. Prologue

**Love at a Price**

**Prologue**

**By: SasukeKira**

Warmth; it's a good feeling when your so used to coldness. That's what I am feeling now, but I don't remember… why.

I feel around me and find out I am in a bed, but it's not mine. Scared of what I might find I feel outward with my arm and find something solid. I continue searching the object and find a dip and then I feel a steep climb. I continue up the object's side, and feel something soft, silky, and string like.

Opening my eyes I see two black orbs looking at me, I realize what I was holding was their hair. They pull my hand out of their hair and then they lick my fingers. Not knowing what was going on I jump back and fall out of the bed, my butt hitting the ground hard.

Ignoring the pain I scream, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY DID YOU JUST LICK MY FINGERS?!"

"Hmph" he flips over and goes back to sleep.

"ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!" I jump up and flip him over and straddled him so he couldn't flip back over. I realize that I am naked and straddling a guy. I felt my eyes widen and I tried to jump off of him. Key word 'tried' His arms had wrapped around my neck and he was pulling me down towards him.

Just as my lips were so close I could just barely feel them against mine, he stopped. With his eyes closed he whispers, "I don't need to answer that question, do I?" He opens his eyes and stares into mine.

"No" I whispered back to him, even though I had no clue who he was. He raises his head up some and presses our lips together.

TBC 

oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0

I hoped you liked it, and yes this is a SasuNaru if you don't like it, don't read it.

I am writing this for my friend, she helped me come up with the idea.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love at a Price**

**Chapter 1**

**By: SasukeKira**

The boy pulled down on my neck to rest his head on the pillow, as his tongue slipped out and swiped across my lips. I open my mouth and let his tongue thrust in. He tastes like a mixture of candy canes and snowflakes along with another taste that I can't describe. What a peculiar taste, he almost tastes like… I jerk away yelling, "Hinata!" I scramble away from him and onto the floor.

"Who's Hinata?" He sits up and looks down at me, the blanket pooling around his waist. I sit there a minute and stare at his chest, smooth pale skin covering his muscles that seemed to move very water like under it. "Well, are you going to answer me?" His voice seemed to purr.

I blink a couple of times then look away, "She's my girlfriend." I whisper. He turns so his legs hang off the bed and stands up. "What are you doing?" I ask him as he walks over to a jacket hanging on the back of the door of the room.

"Getting my cigarettes, what does it look like?" He pulls out one of them and lights it with a lighter he got out of the pocket as well. I sit there in silence as he crosses the room and opens a window. "What are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Well, are you going to tell her you slept with me or are you going to keep it a secret?" he sits his cigarette on an ash tray and walks over to a bag on the other side of the room.

"I don't know yet." He starts pulling clothes out of the bag and he begins to get dressed as he occasionally smoked his cigarette, in between pieces of clothing.

"I don't care what you do, but you still have to pay me for last night." He took his cigarette and sat down next to me.

"What money?" I turn to look at him.

oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0

Ha-ha I love cliff hangers but I know the readers don't so I will get the next one up as soon as I can. I also don't support smoking Sasuke's just that kind of character. Sorry for the shortness but I have other stories to be updating so Ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 2

Love at a Price

**Love at a Price**

**Chapter 2**

**By: SasukeKira**

**Naruto's POV**

"What money?" I ask, innocently staring up into his face.

His black eyes dart into mine "What? Don't you remember?" He parts his lips, smoke sliding out between them, fanning outwards toward me. I stare at him blankly as the smoke disperses. "You don't get last night free. Not since last night you came up to me holding money out, saying, 'Fuck me'".

I feel my face heat up with a blush. "What?! No I didn't!"

He inhales from his cigarette before answering me. "You did." As he talked smoke slid from his mouth.

"... What happened to the money then?"

"You put it back into your pocket."

I glance around the room. "Well... then where are my pants?"

"You took them off"

"Yeah I get that... but where did I put them?" I stand up searching around the room, forgetting to cover myself.

"Like I know when we got here you pushed me on the bed already naked" I blush while bending over to search under the bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked.

"I can't find them!" I shout while standing up and flopping onto the bed. "Wait... when exactly did I take... off... my pants?" I sit up on my elbows.

"Sometime after we got into the parking lot." His eyes travel my body as he inhales more of the smoke.

"Well then in your car?" I cover myself with a blanket.

"I left it at the bar, you never got in it."

"Well if I don't have my pants... then I don't have any money." I lay back down on the bed.

"You're paying me for last night."

"HOW CAN I PAY YOU IF I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY?!" I scream at him.

"Well you could work it off with your body..." His voice purrs as he moves over to the bed.

"With... what?!" I say nervously as I scoot back to the headboard, the blanket falling off of me.

"Your body." He whispers, silently gets on the bed and crawling over me as I feel my face heat up.

"My... but that's not fair... You know I can't pay like that..." I look away from his dark eyes.

"I gave you a night with my body; I think you can give me one. And it's not like you don't want it, I've seen you glancing at me." He leans down to my neck, his breath coming out in wisps. His cigarette balanced in his fingers, in front of my face.

"When?"

"While you were looking for your pants."

"I..." I pause. "Fine, I'll pay you with my body."

"Mmmm, good." His lips nip at my neck, his teeth barely grazing my skin.

"I hate you..." I mumble, as he barely sucks on my neck. He raises his head enough so that his lips are by my ear.

"Last night you were screaming that you love me."

"I was drunk." I say while trying to pull away from him. "So it wasn't my fault"

"I have been told that people tell the truth when drunk." He goes back to sucking on my neck.

"I..." His teeth sink into my neck making me gasp. "J-just, do it already."

"But it's more fun when I do this." His hand slides down my sides before gripping my hips, his hand roaming forward tracing circles in the hair above my member.

I whimper feeling myself harden. 'Why was it so easy?' I grip his shoulders pulling him closer to me.

"Excited?" He breathes out against my neck.

I blush "N-no" Lying even though I lay nude below him.

His lips press to my ear. "I think your lying." His voice had a teasing tone to it, his hand sliding past my length and stroking my thigh.

"Stop... teasing... me."

"I don't want to." He moves to sucking on the tips of my fingers. "You taste good."

oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0 oO0oO0oO0

Hey sorry for not updating in forever but I have been working on moving into my dad's house and finishing school. I hope you liked this chapter and I plan on working on more soon. Reviews are so nice to get in the mail so please send them, I might update faster with them. Ja-ne!


	4. Chapter 3

**Love at a Price**

**Chapter 2**

**By: SasukeKira**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

~LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP~

Sasuke pulls back and puts his cigarette in his mouth, breathing in some of the smoke before taking it out and tossing it into the ashtray by the bed. Letting the smoke wash over Naruto, he reached down and stroked his thigh before running his finger tips up the underside of his member and gripping the tip gently. A moan slips from Naruto's lips and Sasuke leans down to whisper, "Say you want it."

Naruto's eyes clench shut as Sasuke pumps his member a few times, making a second moan slide from his lips and he shakes his head side to side furiously, denying that he wanted it. "Come on we both know that you do."

Sasuke's lips trail down his neck and nip at his collarbone before sucking on one of his nipples.

"Ah...ah…nhn...n-no." Naruto forces out with his chest heaving, from all the pleasure Sasuke is causing him.. Naruto's leg wraps around one of Sasuke's and tightens as his other wraps around Sasuke's waist.

Both men moan as their erections slide together. Shocks of pleasure run up through their spines, making their blood boil. Sweat slides down their bodies as the room became hotter from their activities. Naruto's eyes watched a bead of sweat slid down Sasuke's brow and further down his cheek before it mixed into the saliva that he was left all over his chest. As pleasure coursed through Naruto's body his hips started thrusting into Sasuke's, grinding their erections together even more.

Sasuke kissed and nipped his way back up Naruto's chest and jaw to his ear and began nibbling on the lobe. Naruto's moans came out more easily as more and more pleasure rocketed through his body making it shudder and convulse. He could hear Sasuke panting in his ear and the tiniest hints of moans and grunts just barely slipping through as Naruto rocked his hips even harder. Sasuke's fingers were everywhere, skimming over the top of Naruto's skin and sometimes scratching him when Naruto would thrust particularly hard.

Naruto could feel one of Sasuke's hands leave his body and dig under the pillows next to them and pull out a tube. Naruto's eyes glanced over at it when he heard the cap come off.

The next thing he knew a finger was at his entrance pushing at it slightly. He felt Sasuke make small circles with his finger tip, to relax his body. The finger slid in a little and stayed there as his body clenched down around it from the pain. The pain caused his erection to wilt a little but Sasuke thrust his hips hard and the grinding of their erections caused it to come back full force.

"Relax." Sasuke grunted into his ear before moving his finger in and out slowly. Naruto's legs tightened even more when a second one slid in with the first.

"Ah, that hurts." Sasuke grunted and nodded his head in agreement before going down to lick at the head of Naruto's member. When his lips met the member the pain seemed to disappear from the pleasure of Sasuke's mouth around him. Sasuke continued to slide his fingers in and out, while Naruto got used to the feeling.

"This will hurt." Sasuke said as he pulled his mouth away from Naruto's member. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that. Sasuke poured some lube onto his hand and let it sit to warm for a second.

Using his other hand to coat his erection with the lube, hissing through his teeth at the coldness, he then pulled out his fingers and placed his member at Naruto's entrance.

Naruto took a deep breath and held it while looking away as Sasuke pushed his hips forward, forcing the tip to go in. Naruto's mouth was open in a silent scream while he felt like he was being ripped in two. Sasuke gently rubbed circles on the inside of Naruto's thigh, trying to relax him. After a few minutes Sasuke begin sliding in.

Slowly Sasuke entered Naruto, stopping every inch or two to let Naruto relax enough to let him continue. Naruto lay there panting and shuddering while he waited for the pain to ease. When it did he pushed back onto Sasuke softly letting him know that he could move. Sasuke then slowly thrust in and out, only speeding up when Naruto seemed to be more used to the feeling. When they got going at a good pace, Naruto used his legs to pull Sasuke to him in order to get him to go harder and deeper.

"Ahh…ah T-t-there." Sasuke nodded and kept aiming for the spot that Naruto specified. Sasuke's hips thrust more rapidly causing the pleasure to increase. Moans and grunts poured out of Naruto's mouth and his hands clenched in the pillow below his head each time Sasuke hit his prostrate. With each thrust a coil in both of their lower stomachs tightened almost to the point of pain.

Sasuke's hips fell out of any resemblance of a rhythm and continued to pound into Naruto's body uncontrollably, striking Naruto's prostrate hard each time he thrust in to him. Naruto couldn't stop the flood of moans, screams, and grunts that left his lips as pleasure sparked through him. He writhed under Sasuke and his legs tightened trying to push Sasuke deeper within him. Sasuke's hand slid down Naruto's body and gripped Naruto's member. He stroked it a few times slowly before speeding up to match the uncontrollable rhythm that they were going at, trying to get Naruto to cum.

"C-cl…I'm close!" Naruto screamed out with a hard thrust back onto Sasuke. Sasuke only nodded back with a grunt as his reply and started stroking Naruto as fast as he could. Naruto's whole body convulsed as he came screaming, between their bodies and Sasuke moaned loudly as he continued to thrust into Naruto while he came.

With their bodies winding down from the sex, Sasuke pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto, panting from his workout. Naruto closed his eyes and turned away, his body following, causing his legs to close and pain shoot up his spine. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from crying out. When the pain receded he started to dose off and woke up again as Sasuke moved to get his cigarettes. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sasuke pulled out one and with a flick of his lighter lit the cancer stick. Taking a long inhale of the smoke and closing his eyes, Sasuke walked back over to the bed and plopped down making Naruto bounce a little.

They laid there in silence while Sasuke smoked and when he finished he stretched out and they both fell asleep.

~LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP~

**END OF LEMON!!!**

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke was already gone and Naruto sighed to himself as he tried to sit up. When he got up a little ways immense pain flew up his spine and he fell back down onto the bed. He looked to the side and saw a couple of pain pills lying on the bedside table next to a glass of water.. Reaching out he took them from the table and downed them quickly before taking a gulp of water. As he waited for the pills to kick in he thought about Hinata, and how he would tell her what happened.

'_Should I tell her? Or should I keep it a secret? Maybe I should tell her I mean it was only a one time thing and I was drunk so… maybe… Nah it would break her heart. Yeah I'll just keep it quiet and I'll forget this ever happened._'

Once he decided what he was going to do he got up slowly, in case the pills weren't working yet, and searched for what clothes he could find. He only found his shirt and shoes and in his shirt pocket was his cell phone. He opened the cell and scrolled through the numbers finding Kiba's and calling it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kiba it's me. I kinda need some help."

"_What did you do this time, Naruto?"_ A sigh came through the phone.

"I kinda lost my clothes and I'm stuck in a hotel."

"_How the heck did you do that?"_

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto sighed. "Uh, I was drunk and now I'm here with only a shirt and shoes."

Snickering could be heard from the other end. _"I'm on my way. Where are you at?"_

"Thanks man, I'm at the one near campus."

"_Yeah, yeah bye." _A click sounded from the phone and Naruto shut his phone, before sliding on his shirt and waiting for Kiba.

**~LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP-LAAP~**

Hey I finally updated! Hooray! Sorry about the very long wait, I have no excuse but that I'm lazy. Please review and let me know how I did on the lemon! Ja Ne!

SasukeKira


End file.
